


I'll never stay

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee





	I'll never stay

S posledním přírazem do mladíkova těla, cítil, jak se extáze a uvolnění prolíná celým jeho tělem. Tenhle pocit miloval, když všechno co okupuje vaší mysl zmizí a mysl dokáže vstřebat jen rozkoš. Lehl si na druhou půlku postele a na malý okamžik se usmál. Ne tím hraným úsměvem, ale opravdovým.

Ale ten úsměv byl hned pryč a jeho staré já bylo zpátky. Nemohl si dovolit před někým tuhle masku sejmout. Nikdo ho nesmí znát z téhle stránky, každý si od něho musí udržovat patřičný odstup, tak jak si to vždycky přál. Nikoho nepustil za svojí obranou zeď. Nehodlá tu neúnosnou bolest snášet znovu.

Cítil, jak se k němu přimklo tělo mladíka, který ležel vedle něho. Ještě netušil, že to všechno byla jenom hra, na kterou se pokaždé dobře připraví a nikdy ji neprohraje. Kdyby prohrál, znamenalo, by to daleko víc než jenom jednu prohranou hru, znamenalo by to, že jeho srdce už není jeho. Znamenalo by to, že ho někomu dal a to nikdy znovu nedopustí. Mladíkovi prsty si hráli s jeho vlasy. Cítil se až moc pohodlně, takže byl nejvyšší čas, tuhle frašku skončit.

„Co to děláš?“ Zeptal se, aniž by se k mladíkovi otočil čelem, nedokázal by mu to říct, tenhle mladík je jiný. Wu Fan nevěděl v čem, ale být v jeho blízkosti o něco déle by nebylo bezpečné. Až příliš se to podobalo pocitu, který už jednou zažil.  
„Co?“ Wu Fan se bez přemýšlení zvedl z postele a začal se shánět po jeho oblečení, které bylo rozházené po celém pokoji.  
„Kam jdeš?“ Otázal se mladík Wu Fana, který jenom tiše seděl na posteli.  
„Pryč, co jsem chtěl, jsem dostal, tak proč se zdržovat?“ O nezájem v hlase se Wu Fan musel snažit.  
„Nic to pro tebe neznamenalo, že ne?“ Patrná naděje v mladíkově hlase byla znát a Wu Fan je ten, který jí zničí nadobro.   
„Ne,“ otočil se naposledy na mladíka a to neměl dělat. V jeho očích se třpytily slzy a Wu Fan měl po dlouhé době nutkání jít a mladíka obejmout. Dlouhou dobu tenhle pocit nezažil. Naposledy..ano tehdy. S posledním falešným úsměvem, který Yixingovi věnoval, odešel.


End file.
